Flesh
by InsaneCrona
Summary: [Based on a headcannon] Starring a suspicious girl and two brothers whose similarities outweigh their differences. Costarring a mangled body floating in a river. WARNING: Gore, Death, Based on a headcannon about nations previous lives. Enjoy.


**BASED ON A HEADCANNON POSTED BY TUMBLR USER PETAL-EMILY**

**WARNINGS: Gore, Horror, Death. **

**THIS IS OF A PREVIOUS LIFE, the headcannon states that in a previous human lives the nations America & Canada (Alfred & Matthew) murdered those in their town. Enjoy.**

_"Blood is really warm,_

_it's like drinking hot chocolate_

_but with more screaming." _

_― Ryan Mecum, Zombie Haiku: Good Poetry for Your...Brains_

The town of Emishire had always been a bit of an oddly, and slightly so morbidly, creepy. It even looked the part what with the unnaturally dark atmosphere and sober tone of the people who walked thinly. I suppose it started with the missing; they were all students, mainly the loud ones who were obnoxiously plain. They vanished, never to be seen again. Not even a trace of blood or a hint of struggle was left, they just weren't there. Not even a scream had been heard, not even a trampling footstep. Of course, everyone had suspicions, but only one suspected the seemingly light brothers living alone in their home. They often smiled, the eldest, Alfred as some called him, was incredibly juvenile yet he was only 10 so it was expected. The younger one of the two, going by Matthew, seemed more mature, but that too was expected of him. No one knew exactly why, that is just how things were. The two raised the suspicions of one classmate who was oddly set off by constant similarities. They sat next to each other in their classes, they laughed at the same time, their smiles both lit up at the same time. It was odd of course, but hardly anyone took notice but Alice. Alice was hardly a simple minded girl, her mind was a never ending complex spiral and that was fact. She tended to seem pessimistic but truly she was a rather hopeful girl, well a rather hopeful girl with extreme trust issues plaguing her.

Our story begins after the bell rang in the only school in Emishire, and the brothers skipping off to the woods far too joyfully. No one took much notice, but Alice of course. The young girl considered her options, stay where she was with worry and guilt forever tying an overlapping knot or to follow them and have her questions answered and her curiosity quenched. Call her biased but she tiptoed after them, as following them just sounded better to her. Was it better? Who knew.

The woods started out light yet as the brothers and their unknown stalker delved deeper, Alice had to keep her watchful eye carefully trained on them as not to loose them in the maze of thick trees. If she had been counting the minutes she'd have realized that she'd been following them for over 5 hours and that her mother was getting dreadfully worried, but instead she struggled to dodge roots and still keep up with her targets, she hardly had the option of looking down at her watch for even a moment.

The forest came to an end, stopping rather abruptly to a river where the boys now gazed. Their eyes gleamed in a macabre joy and Alice could barely see the outlines of a face and a hand sticking up from the water, only without flesh. Fear could only just describe what went through the girl's stomach as she soundlessly stepped backward, counting her footsteps. _One...Two...Three.._

_CRUNCH_

A leaf, a leaf shall be the death of her. Oh darn. The brother slowly turned their heads and smiled at her, the smile was hardly sincere however. The two walked toward her, and she felt her body freeze. She'd heard of this, she'd seen it in movies but never had she imagined she would become so horrified she could not be able to move. She'd once complained over a frozen girl in a horror movie, how she had died because she had not moved, ran away perhaps. She now wished to apologize to her television screen. They both walked at the exact same pace, their feet thumped on the ground equally. Their subtle differences, eye color, hair, their different varieties of smiles...all were lost in one moment of complete equality. It would have been beautiful perhaps, a wonder of science.

If only it did not result in her death.

Alice had been thinking, her complex thoughts ending their spiral. I suppose it wasn't never ending. Oh well. She didn't notice how close the siblings were until she felt her skin being pulled from her. Matthew had first pulled off her flesh, the skin on her arms. He had long fingernails, she'd hardly noticed them until now. Now that they were being used as knives. Alfred on the other hand actually did use a knife, pain scraped down her leg as the skin was being peeled from them. She tried to scream but found that she couldn't, she tried to flail but it only resulted in more pain. Bit by bit, the girl died and her spiraling mind collapsed.

The two brothers threw her into the river along with the others and slowly began to walk from the woods.

They were still smiling when they got back to Emishire. No one noticed the blood.

No one ever noticed.


End file.
